


Небесная история

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Любовная история Луны и Солнца
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Небесная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sky Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682874) by [girl_vampirka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka). 



Солнце шло. Оно шло размеренным шагом по небосводу, выполняя свою работу. Впереди оно видело её исчезающий силуэт. Иногда силуэт совсем пропадал, иногда становился чётче. Сколько сотен лет оно идёт, не зная куда? Идёт по кругу, догоняя её. Её, которая никогда не оборачивается. Потому что она тоже догоняет кое-кого. Она догоняет солнце. Сколько веков они гуляют по Уроборосу, которым стал небосвод? К счастью обоих, иногда случаются _те_ мгновения. Мгновения, когда она совсем пропадает из виду, догоняя солнце сзади и кладя руку ему на плечо. Мгновения, когда её силуэт становится чётче, и теперь уже он кладёт руку на её бледное плечо и произносит:

— Здравствуй, — звучным голосом, улыбаясь, как это может сделать только Солнце — _сол-неч-но_. — Давно не виделись. Сколько уже? Месяца два?

— Здравствуй, — светло-печальный поворот головы. — Два с половиной, — нахмурив нос поправляет она.

— Да-а, — задумчиво тянет Солнце, ероша рыжие волосы. — В этом году что-то не часто…

— Бывало и хуже, — пожимает плечами она. Серые глаза обеспокоенно смотрят. — Как ты?

— Я хорошо, что со мной будет-то? — а затем спрашивает:

— А ты как?

— У меня ничего не изменилось, — дёргает за серебряную косу она, смотрит на небо и говорит:

— Сегодня коротко… — расстроенно. — Было приятно повидаться! — звонко целует в веснушчатый нос и убегает вперёд, смеясь тихим смехом. — Увидимся! — кричит уже издалека.

— Увидимся… — эхом повторяет Солнце, провожая возлюбленную долгим взглядом. Следя за тем как её силуэт становится всё меньше и меньше, пока не отходить настолько далеко, что вновь граничит с исчезновением.

Всё-таки Луна — это самое прекрасное, что оно встречало в своей бесконечной жизни.

Солнце улыбается и, вздохнув, продолжает путь. Боль в потухающей ноге наконец-то чувствуется не так сильно.

~~Как она проживёт без него?~~

***

_Зафиксированы случаи, когда змея вдруг жалит саму себя или заглатывает хвост и начинает поглощать собственное тело. Результат такого самоедства – травмирование или смерть рептилии._

Всем известно, что Уроборос - змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Небесный Уроборос много чем отличался от обычной змеи. Размерами так точно. Но он, совершенно как обычная змея, заглотив свой хвост, начал умирать. Ну, грубо говоря. Умирал он медленно, очень медленно, и так уж совпало, ~~а совпало ли?~~ что проявление своей болезни пришлось на болезнь Солнца. 

~~Небо и Небесное светило совершенно точно были связаны.~~

Солнце потухало медленно. Возможность управлять внешним проявлением болезни, сильно помогла ему скрывать её до последнего: когда Луна подходила сзади, потухающая часть была впереди; когда Солнце подходило к нему, задняя часть тлела чёрным. Это спасало. Спасало от вопросов, от слёз, от вида сломанной подруги. Прошло около тысячи лет, прежде чем Уроборос начал... Сбоить? Встречи происходили всё реже, а небо, освещённое ослабленным ~~уже почти не светившим~~ Солнцем, иногда мигало, и пространство вокруг заполнялось светящимися звёздочками. Они переливались в другой мелодии, наполненной обречённостью, всезнающей мудростью и светлой печальной скорбью. Эта мелодия немного утешала Солнце - Луна не останется одна. А Луна боялась. Поправляя темного синего цвета юбку, она дёргала за косу, закусывая губы, и тревожным взглядом искала впереди его. _Почему оно так тускло светит? Неужели так далеко? Но почему тогда не пропало?_ \- думала она.

~~Глупышка...~~

Их предпоследняя встреча была с надрывом. Скрывать отсутствие сил было просто невозможно, а слёзы, неверие и отчаяние Луны были просто невыносимыми. Солнце боялось, что она не справится.

~~Она не справится.~~

Теперь ей было все понятно. Тусклый свет на горизонте не вызвал привычного спокойствия. От каждого его исчезновения, которое было естественным, от каждого мигания серебристые глаза обеспокоенно щурились вдаль, а белые руки теребили косу. Когда глаза не находили светлую точку, ей хотелось наплевать на все и бежать. 

По законам вселенной им надо идти. Ходить по Уроборосу, величественно лежащего под ногами, пока дни сменялись ночами.

По законам вселенной им запрещено бежать. Нельзя нагонять друг друга специально, увеличивая темп. За это следует наказание. А у вселенной только одно решение - экзекуция.

Но, к сожалению, страхи её были не беспочвенны. В тот момент, когда все заполнялось звёздами, Луна шла к Солнцу. Ещё пара ночей и она была бы около него. В тот момент, когда пространство вокруг мигнуло, оно начало оседать на поверхность бьющегося в судорогах Уробороса. В тот момент, когда серебряные созвездия запели серебряную скорбь громче, тусклый свет начал исчезать.  
В тот момент, когда она увидела его, сидящего на поверхности, ~~умирающего~~ , она совершила единственный импульсивный поступок в своей жизни.

_Она побежала._

Она бежала к нему, смотрящего на неё с непониманием. Когда Луна, совершенно по-человечески переводя дыхание, присела рядом, положив его голову к себе на колени, она увидела горькое сожаление в глазах.

\- Зачем? - спросило оно, с жалостью смотря на Луну. - Ты же могла остаться...

\- Ты серьёзно? Ты думал, я тебя брошу? - возмутилась она.

~~Ты серьёзно думал, что я смогу быть без тебя?~~

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты была... - вздохнуло Солнце, чувствуя боль в тлеющей груди. Остальное уже остыло.

\- Эгоист, - прошипела она, роняя слёзы.

\- Прости, - судорожно прошептало оно и попыталось улыбнуться. Эта улыбка застыла на губах, уже не освещаемая потухшей грудной клеткой.

Луна истерично засмеялась. Какое изумительное последнее слово! Позволяя слезам течь сквозь сомкнутые ресницы, она тихо прошептала:

\- Прощаю... - и рассыпалась пылью, из которой образуются галактики.

~~Луна лишь не успела сказать "спасибо", за понимание вселенной и возможность попрощаться.~~


End file.
